


They Saved Each Other

by TheEnchantress



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Goodbye Stranger, M/M, Supernatural - Freeform, castiel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-02
Updated: 2013-04-02
Packaged: 2017-12-07 06:00:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/745102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEnchantress/pseuds/TheEnchantress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How it should've gone down</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Saved Each Other

“Cas, this isn’t you!” He shouted. “Just hold on in there Cas!”

Castiel kept going at him, strike after strike with his fists. Dean kept backing away, shielding himself with the tablet. Castiel showed no hesitation, but with an empty expression and soulless eyes, he continued to beat his friend.

“Cas, what are you doing!” Dean pleaded as he stumbled under Cas’ mercilessness. His only response was a punch to the face. Dean fell down at the force of the blow and the tablet flew form his grasp. He had forgotten how strong Cas was- because he wasn’t human- and he was so clearly reminded of that now. He closed his eyes tight, trying to ignore the pain. Then he looked up at Cas’ determined expression.

“You gunna kill me Cas?” He whispered. “Then do it.” He paused. When Cas didn’t move, he shouted, “Do it you coward!”

“ _Kill him,”_ whispered through Cas’ ears. Then, like a good little soldier, Cas struck Dean in the head again. Blow after blow, Dean was becoming more disfigured, bloodier, crying after every hit, “Cas! Wait! Stop!” Dean had never been one for begging. In fact, the only time he would plead, was to Cas. But with blood dripping down his bruised and battered face, Dean was desperate.

He could have sworn he saw a faint fluctuation in Cas’ eyes and he paused. Dean’s breath caught in his throat for a brief moment, until Cas began to raise his blade. Dean’s eyes widened and he started shaking.

“Cas….” He trailed off. Castiel was standing over him, a dominate angel of heaven, about to plunge his weapon through his heart. His heart was already broken, though, as Dean watched this play out before his eyes. Suddenly, in that moment, memories fluttered through Dean’s head. When he first met Cas, how inhumane he was- but nothing ever like this. All of the times Cas didn’t understand a pop-culture reference; how funny that was to him. Then Dean let other memories flood his thoughts; special memories. How they had become so close. How he had never been so close to someone who wasn’t Sam. All of the times he caught Cas staring at him, and him at Cas. All the times Cas had watched him sleep, and how he thought that Dean wasn’t awake when he did. How safe and comforted Dean always felt when he was around. These were the moments that mattered most to him. And all of that was about to vanish.

Castiel stepped a little closer, so that now he was hovering inches over Dean. Dean, on his knees, blood-stained and damaged, looked up into his eyes. The usually vibrant blue was a dull grey. Dean felt like he was about to throw up.

“Cas,” he started, staring up into his eyes. “I know you’re in there, I know you can hear me”. Dean started reaching out to him. He didn’t know if it was out of fear or if it would help get through to him. With the blade shining, Cas continued to stand over him, unwavering. “Cas, it’s me” Dean hiccupped weakly through his broken jaw. “We are family.” Dean’s voice was shaky and it pained him to speak.

“We need you,” his eyes had glossed over. “I need you”, he finally said, never breaking his intense stare. Dean paused, tears starting to stream down his face. _Goddammit, here it comes._ He thought to himself. After swallowing the lump in his throat he managed a small, “I love you.”

Emotion and pain blasted through him, like a rocket had set off in his stomach. He saw something change in Cas. His eyes were bright again, and his intensity faltered. Slowly, Cas let go of his blade, and let it fall to the ground with a clang. With relief, Dean let out a brief sob, tears still in his eyes.

Castiel, without speaking, grabbed Dean and lifted him up, letting his blood drip onto his hands. Dean winced not only at the pain, but because he thought Cas might hit him again. Dean looked into Cas’ eyes with confusion, trying to figure him out. They stood there in silence, never taking their eyes off of each other,and searching the other’s face for an explanation. Then Cas reached out, and grabbed Dean’s broken face with both hands, and pulled him in for a kiss. As their lips smashed together, Dean had transformed and was healed. When they broke away, Cas’ hands were still on Dean’s face, looking into his green eyes.

“I…” Cas started. He couldn’t finish his sentence though and Dean could see the overwhelming guilt that had already begun to consume him.

“It’s okay,” Dean said, even though nothing was really 'okay' at this point. Dean pulled Castiel into a hug anyway. “It’s okay,” he repeated. He couldn't think of anything else to say. They stood there in the embrace and then Dean suddenly remembered Naomi.

He pulled away, but looked shyly at Cas’ chest. “What broke the connection?” He inquired. Dean knew the answer to his own question, deep down, but asked Cas anyway. Cas reached out for Dean’s chin and lifted it so Dean's eyes met his own.

“You did, Dean.” Was what Cas said.

“You saved me.”


End file.
